vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Senorita Dido
Summary A mysterious "woman" whose existence belongs to the abstract realm known only as the Mauve Sea, Senorita Dido sits in the eternal out-of-space and time of the nonexistent Fortress which is home to her and The Fireman. When JUDY's inception into the world by Mother's insidious Experiment took place, Senorita Dido was there to observe the bells in the Fireman's home alerting them to danger. Then, as the Fireman noted the presence of an "audience" in his home, they communicated non-verbally and with just a look knew to engage in a profound ritual to counter the influence of Mother's actions in the universe. As the Fireman wove the golden light emitting from behind his face into a conceptual form of the girl known later as Laura Palmer, Senorita Dido came forward, a light on her at all times emphasizing her importance, and she filled Laura with love, causing her face to appear in the concept similar to how BOB's did, and sent her through the fictional layers of their screen onto Earth, where the concept would arise later on as the child of Leland and Sarah Palmer. She is not seen after this, and it is unknown what role she plays in the war between Mother and the Fireman outside of this sole appearance. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Unknown, although she is referred to as "Senorita Dido" in the credits Origin: Twin Peaks Gender: Inapplicable, though appears female. Age: Irrelevant Classification: Cherub, Spirit of the White Lodge, Divine Feminine, Conceptual being, Goddess counterpart to the "God Energy" Powers and Abilities: Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Sees all of existence as a movie, and can affect it from this perspective), Spatial Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, likely Type 1. Assisted in the creation of Laura Palmer as an archetypal concept), Electricity Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, likely Flight / Levitation, Non-Corporeal, Telepathy, Empathic Manipulation (Bestowed Laura with abstract love), Time Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Matter Manipulation, Creation (Manifested Laura's face within the golden light emitted from the Fireman), Immortality (Types 5, 9 and 10), Immersion (Inserted Laura Palmer's concept within fictional layers of nested realities/dreams), Possession, Avatar Creation, Portal Creation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Teleportation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), BFR, Light Manipulation (A light always shines down on her as she walks), Subjective Reality, Cosmic Awareness, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2), Perception Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Transduality (Type 3), Morality Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Power Bestowal and can give Blessed with kiss (Filled Laura's concept with the love of the Divine Feminine) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Resides in the Mauve Sea, a transcendental world of pure symbols and archetypes from which all of existence is seen as fiction, manifesting as a movie projected upon a flat screen which its inhabitants can affect on a fundamental level, encompassing multiple, potentially infinite, higher vibrational planes of space-time and extending even unto the Black Lodge and the starry void of nonexistence which lies beyond it, with beings capable of manifesting in the latter planes appearing spatially flat within her fortress. Views the dark void inhabited by the Experiment as part of the fiction projected upon her movie screen. As his seeming equal who took part in the creation of Laura Palmer, she should scale directly to The Fireman, whose form is implied to be a shell to an even higher, fully abstract being, standing in direct opposition to Mother's darkness) Speed: Irrelevant (Exists outside of space and time as concepts, and can peer into different points in time even across higher layers of reality where the base world occupied by Twin Peaks is seen as being akin to a fictional story) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Irrelevant Durability: Outerverse level (Should be equal to The Fireman. Her realm was completely unaffected by the detonation of the atom bomb during the Trinity nuclear test, which damaged several higher layers of existence and formed an intercourse between the physical world and the nonexistence of the Black Lodge, having seen this event as mere fiction) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Several bell-shaped devices scattered around her fortress. Intelligence: Exists on a level beyond human comprehension, and should be on the same level of intelligence as the Fireman, as the two communicated without exchanging any words. Weaknesses: None notable Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Twin Peaks Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Concept Users Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Light Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Immersion Users Category:Possession Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:BFR Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Perception Users Category:Dream Users Category:Morality Users Category:Causality Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 1